A Sweet Taste
by avec-dignite
Summary: Set after Thriller Bark. The crew heads for a small island which seems to lead Nami to a greater treasure than she'd earlier imagined. SanjixNami
1. 1 Like Lightning

A Sweet Taste

My first OP fanfiction and a smutty one as well.

Pairing is going to be SanjixNami simply because those two need more love. Set somewhere after Thriller Bark, but before Duval.

Enjoy.

A Sweet Taste

1. Like Lighting

This small, yet somehow intensively crowded, island had been a simple and probably unnecessary stop during their current journey. Nothing too eventful and definitely not the treasure-magnet it somehow turned out be.

How exactly things had become interesting and at the same time also profitable was still particularly unclear to Nami. She just saw the Berries literally laying around in the next corner and the thought alone could drive her into a state of pure bliss and satisfaction. If only she had a grip on all that money already. It was there, of that she was certain. Indeed, she could smell the sensational aroma within her reach.

The crew had been having the greatest time since leaving the valley of certain doom and death, otherwise known as Thriller Bark, and made it almost too easy to not be the centre of attraction – a fact which could have made Nami use her joyfully sadistic and simultaneously thoughtful voice of reason. But her thoughts were still preoccupied. With money.

What was it the fisherman had said earlier? A treasure so big, so precious, and so valuable lay hidden within the sacred walls of this little seaside tavern that every goddamn single soul on this island longed for its possession. Naturally, Nami's pride as both a pirate and a thief called onto that nonexistent, self-made challenge in order to have it, yet in fact, steal it.

Due to her mind-breaking spying techniques and her delicate features she had already been able to gain a certain amount of knowledge and got the first glimpse on her desired item for this evening. The bartender, a clearly simpleminded and not very pleasant looking man in his forties who was living on the edge of unhealthy overweight and lack of hygiene, owned the only existing map to this extremely unnatural treasure – and thus to her dreams. But unfortunately, he kept it hidden.

Luckily, the building had been quite crowded and although the rest of her crewmates were busy pretending to have exciting adventures with mermaids and a grotesque, dancing piece of meat, they were left unnoticed by most of the guests. Only a slight and possibly annoyed glance was thrown at them from time to time. But as the night went on, so did the consumption of alcohol. Tons of beer, mixed with rum, sake and laughter. Everybody was having a great time indeed.

And even though Nami had joined the others in their excessive drinking, her progress in finding the hiding spot had been very little. During a faked trip to the bathroom she had managed to map out the entirety of the small building only to be faced with an even bigger challenge. A lock. And a very good one as well. Damn that owner for keeping HER map in his cooling store.

She was certain the key to her new found dreams could only be in there because during the whole evening nobody else, besides the owner, had entered this room and other than that, why else would he keep it locked with a highly expansive, electronic security system.

'Well', catching her breath in order to plan her next moves and figure out a way to solve her problem, she filled yet another cup with a promising amount of liquid, 'I just need to gain access to the code.'

Easier said than done. She couldn't just ask the bartender directly. And threaten him to tell her the numbers, or even hand her the map straight off, was also impossible if she wanted to stay unnoticed. As time pressed forward, in accompany with her current drinking level, she found herself heading to the bathroom once more, still engulfed in near endless thoughts of gold and jewelry.

A couple caught her attention as she eyed the door and the adjacent lock right next to it. They were busy fumbling and kissing every part of their partners body and seemed surprisingly very natural while doing so, with no care in the world. Almost as if they were not worth looking at when one wanted to enter the cooling store...

'That's it', she thought. And probably the worst, yet very charming and promising idea struck her mind like lighting targeting its prey. With utmost speed she returned to her crewmates, smiling like a mad man, the next cup already filled until no drop of rum could fit into its wooden barriers.

"Sanji-kun, I see you are in need of another drink."


	2. 2 Blame the Alcohol

A Sweet Taste

Ok, a quick update today.

Thanks for your reviews, I am glad you liked the story so far. I really appreciate it.

2. Blame the alcohol

She could clearly see that he was startled due to her sudden approach but if her calculations were right – and she had enough self-esteem to know they would be – he wouldn't mind the extra amount of alcohol in his drink. Although Nami had always noticed that Sanji wasn't a solid drinker like herself or anything near the bottomless pit that is commonly known as Zoro, she wanted him to exceed the imaginary mark just this once.

The chef, even though he was a helpless chain-smoking idiot, earned a lot of praise for his usually laid back drinking attitude and could actually be quite reasonable when it came to these kind of situations. But frankly spoken, Nami wanted him drunk.

"Nami-san is always so very thoughtful.", she knew he was smiling at her with faked happiness as she handed him the cup and sat down next to him. He and his silly ways of chivalry could really bother the shit out of her from time to time, though it proved to be quite handy in situations like this.

"I should not deserve such kindness for I am only a helpless fool, pale next to such generosity."

"Safe it. Less talking, more drinking.", as she patted his shoulder, ignoring his excessive love poems, she eyed the rest of her crewmates. A weird bunch they were. Though – the cook might probably be the only one able to help her work the way out of her little problem concerning the undoubtedly hard to break lock. At least he wouldn't mind being included in her silly plan.

"Yohoho, I am feeling the love vibe in my dead bones slopping over from the other side of the table.", Brook lifted his hat and caught Nami's eyes in surprise, "Miss Nami, might you be so kind and hand me a drink as well?"

"Get it yourself", her answer was probably not as polite as it should have been but the gentleman skeleton couldn't care less about such rude rejection: "Then might I be able to see your panties instead?"

"Like hell!" Of course he just had to ask. Again. Sometimes her male companions really had a talent to bother and annoy her with their silly little attitudes. And Sanji was definitely no exception: "I am delighted that Nami-san handed only me one of her drinks with utmost care and love. Such delectable moment shall not be left spoiled or wasted." With that he emptied his cup in one go, trying to swallow every single drop of it and in hopeful anticipation of the navigator's love he smiled with great joy after his accomplishment.

"Nami, look!", the voice of her captain suddenly caused a shift in her actions as she turned around to see Usopp, Chopper and Luffy happily dancing at the end of the table, "I am a giant dancing piece of meat!" All three of them were somehow attached to an enormous amount of well cooked, delicious looking filet which seemed to be prancing around them in some sort of wavy, self-inflicted motion. Only their watery eyes could express the excitement that had been built up until this point and the honest looks on their faces made Nami almost forget to be angry for disturbing her with such childlike behaviour. 'Don't even bother', she thought to herself, trying to remain relatively calm, 'Just stick to the plan.'

"Sanji-kun", her voice was as soft as a butterfly wing while lowering her lips to the cook's ears, "You should have another drink with me."

If it was possible to choke on a cigarette, the blond certainly made it seem to be 'the best death ever' when he started to nervously cough as he felt her warm breath come closer to him. Zoro had never made it a secret that the ship's cook turned into a complete and utterly embarrassing idiot when handling women. But he was still not stupid, maybe a little distracted, or even a little over the top. But not stupid. Nami's behaviour was surprisingly odd. She only acted that way when she was in need of something and who was he if not her slave and knight in shining armour?

"Of course my dear Nami-san, anything you wish.", he said, forgetting about the other idiots as they continued to express their admiration for 'Mr. Dancing Meat of Awesome' in shamefully misuse of its substance.

.,.,.

All went well from then, except that Franky almost killed everyone once he started to show off his coup de boo while literary 'spicing' it up a bit. Those silly jerks. When she had her hands on that map she would scold them for hours back on board the Thousand Sunny.

But now was not the time to worry about unnecessary details, it was time to take some action. Considering the tremendous amount of alcohol everybody had enjoyed so far and her precise calculations for the next opening of the storage room in question, she initiated step two of her plan.

"Sanji-kun, might you be so kind and take me the bathroom. I feel a little groggy and tipsy.", she kept her approach as subtle and innocent as possible, not wanting to catch unneeded attention from the others. The lovestruck fool was, of course, more than delighted and tenderly placed her left hand in his palm. Luckily for her, they left in silence and while the others continued to fill the air with shear endless laughter they shortly reached the hallway next to the cooling store and came to a sudden stop.

"Nami-san, I will patiently wait for you outside.", Sanji said while pointing into the direction of the woman's bathroom and regrettably let go of her hand during the process, "Take your time."

But the navigator wasn't really paying attention to his words and continued to outline their surroundings with utmost care. The couple she had spotted earlier had already left the spot, good. The store – and thus her treasure- was within viewing distance, also good. And even if somebody else, like Robin for example, was to make their way down to the bathroom, the insufficient, rarely noticeable lighting wouldn't give too much away. Good.

She took a deep breath as she imagined what she was about to do within a matter of seconds. If something went wrong, well, there was still a chance to simply blame the stereotypical scapegoat in this game - alcohol.

Sanji, already holding the next unlit cigarette between his fingers, looked down onto the orange haired woman next to him. Why was she not moving? "N-nami-san?", he smiled nervously as he tried to figure out if he had done something wrong to suddenly silence her in every possible way. But before he could establish eye contact with her, he felt her lips forcefully pressed onto his. Her fingers nailed into the depths of his hair. And her warm body firmly jamming his own into the wall behind them.


	3. 3 Almost

_I'm back from a trip to the Netherlands, so this took a little longer than expected. Thanks everybody for reading, I really appreciate it. :)_

A Sweet Taste

3. Almost

His lips tasted like she had expected. A mixture of cigarettes, alcohol, and a slight pinch of salt. Though, they were surprisingly soft and very inviting. She was thrilled that her own movements were so stable and that the kiss almost felt natural to her until she noticed Sanji's warm breath nervously stroking her cheek. His whole body was trembling under her touch and seemed almost stiff and slightly fragile. Not wanting to harm her, or even to touch her, he simply gulped in confusion and tried to find some answers in her still closed eyes.

As Nami's eager confidence began to fade, she felt a wave of embarrassment rushing over her. Maybe she had the calculations wrong or Sanji was more of a gentleman and less of a pervert than she had thought. To be honest, she had always imagined he would have been more excited about a situation like this. Or at least that he would have been more involved. For God's sake, she had made a move on him! How could he simply resist every urge to do at least something about it. Something useful for once.

Before she opened her eyes she tried to ignore the pressure around them. Every second that passed seemed to last for an eternity and his silent stare was not helping at all. Quite the opposite, it made her nervous and uncomfortable.

"Nami-san, I.. I", Sanji was the first to break the imaginary wall of silence but failed to complete his sentence and was suddenly more interested to observe the little dust particles on his shoes. It appeared that Nami's plan had failed in every possible way and that the treasure could actually never be hers. When she finally opened her eyes she threw a short glance at the door to the storing room, feeling all bitter and disappointed. Damn it, she was so close. So very close. Although she knew that money alone could never replace true happiness and that she would probably break Sanji's heart in the pursuit of her shallow dreams, she decided to actually give it another try. Well, he was most likely not taking advantage of the situation because he thought she was drunk. Silly cook. All the alcohol she had been giving him was to prevent this unnecessary thinking but at least it proved he was a quite sincere and sweet guy. Though not very helpful from her point of view.

"Sanji-kun", her voice was lower than expected even if it did underline the partially faked desperation she wanted to portray, "please, kiss me." As she waited for his answer she brought their bodies closer once more and pressed her well build breasts seductively against his chest. Trailing his features she moved her hands up and down, trying to corner him with daring touches. She moistened her lips as the distance between them became less and less. "Please", she repeated while her facial expressions spoke one lustful and demanding language she knew every man would understand. In hopeful anticipation she closed her eyes until only a vague picture of Sanji's face remained, which was gently stroked by her own irregular and hot breath.

Time seemed to pass at the slowest speed possible or appeared to stop instantly as she felt a rather delicate, almost non-existent, touch. He had answered and was softly pressing his lips against her own. Enjoying the tender kiss, a complete difference to the brute forceful one earlier, she let out a sigh of unexpected felicity as he finally found the courage to nest his fingers in her hair and slightly moved his head to intensify the simple touch. A warm, very cosy feeling began to expand inside of her and she almost bemoaned the moment she had to inhale for another breath, reminding her that time hadn't come to a complete stop. Since her eyes had magically closed in the process her other senses started to develop a greater importance and as she felt Sanji's thumbs caressing her temples, her own hands moved along his hip line to the slender features of his back.

One thing was clear: he was a remarkable kisser. If all cooks were like this she would have given it a try years ago. Though it still wouldn't change the fact that she liked to be the one in control. The one pulling the strings. As much as she enjoyed soft and tender kisses, this was not what she initially wanted. Adjusting the ankle a little she slightly opened her lips and made room for Sanji to explore the rest of her mouth. It took him a moment to realise the forwarding signal Nami had send but as his right hand moved down to her back he deepened the kiss as well as their hugging body contact. A deep, very seducing moan filled their surroundings when he finally touched her tongue with his own. Shy at first but growing more demanding he moved his lips to the rhythm she provided. It was almost perfect.

Almost. While Nami was struggling to fully loose herself in the kiss – and her left hand buried in his blond hair was a very good indication – she tried really hard to keep an eye on the store close to them. Loosing control of the situation would be the worst thing imaginable and she definitely wanted, no she needed, that map. If only his lips weren't so distracting.

Observing the store as best as she could she noticed that the bartender started to pile empty cases and beer barrels. It was almost time. Feeling that their little 'show-act' was in need of a more convincing set-up she grabbed Sanji's right hand, still resting well-behaved on her back, and manoeuvred it down to the silk fabric of her blue skirt. Just to be certain the owner wouldn't notice anything suspicious or unusual of course.


	4. 4 Ignorance

_I'm back. With a short one, I felt like adding a little of Sanji's POV before moving on to the great finale. So, as always, I hope you enjoy it, even if it is kinda short._

A Sweet Taste

4. Ignorance

Nami's current behaviour did in fact surprise him. At first he wasn't so sure if this was the right thing to do. On the one hand, he obviously enjoyed it and was more than happy that his wishful prayers had become reality. But on the other hand, there were his morals, his attitude towards life and love, and most importantly his way of chivalry. Sure, if a woman wanted him to pleasure her – be it sharing dinner, sharing the night or simply enjoying his company – he would be the last person on earth to decline her offer and needs. After all, he was a true and devoted slave when it came to the opposing gender. So, why was he still thinking about the situation he somehow found himself to be in, instead of just tasting the admittedly 'too-good-to-be-true' sensation? The solution was actually quite simple. This was not just some woman asking him for a favour, no, this was his beautiful and charming Nami-san, the goddess so far out of his reach and yet so close. So intensively close. With every touch he could feel their bodies responding and the heat became almost unbearable. Running his fingers through her sun-kissed hair, stroking every inch on her lovely face and inhaling her sweet aroma, he failed to put a stop to this. It was true, Nami was special and she always would be, even if she did prove to be out of his reach. As a conclusion, he had always thought he could show her his affection in (what he believed) the most sincere and most honest kind of way – a romantic candle light dinner, a walk on the beach while the full moon is watching over them, or sharing the evening under the starry sky on board the Thousand Sunny. He had wished he could truly tell her how he really felt and that she was indeed everything he could ever hope for.

Now all he could do was think about what could have been and what really was. He could smell the different layers of alcohol in each others breaths, mixed with the sweet taste of tangerines. It was like drowning from kisses. As much as he wanted to make Nami realise his feelings, he would only sink in deeper; down to the very bottom, holding onto her body as if his life depended on it.

After a short while Sanji noticed that Nami was pushing him to go even further. His right hand was now resting between the soft fabric of her skirt and the realisation made him sigh in great satisfaction. It took him a few moments to fully comprehend Nami's intentions but when she started to guide the movement of his hand, he couldn't refuse any longer. His fingers were softly squeezing her curvy buttocks, rubbing the skin that lay underneath. 'Maybe', he thought to himself, 'just maybe, this was all a dream after all.' Moving in circles, his palm wandered around gently and caressed the area Nami had demanded him to stroke. 'Any moment I could wake up and it would simply stop.'

"Sanji-kun,...", all of a sudden the sweet but breathless voice of the navigator cut off the inner turmoil and she opened her brown eyes in search of blue ones. Well, this was it, she probably had enough of the whole situation and would tell him what a stupid idea that had been in the first place. Though he would have honestly preferred to still be inside one of his many dreams. Already regretting to have the kiss been broken, the cook shifted his head a little in order to be able to meet her glance. "...please don't tease me like that.", as quickly as she had stopped the kiss, she moved again and began to well-directed nip on Sanji's earlobes. Managing the movement of his right hand once more, she made him squeeze her butt harder and with much more confidence. Caught up in great surprise of her actions, the cook let out a deep and delighted moan. Surely, this was not what he had expected her to do but it did feel like nothing he had experienced so far. While her tongue was trailing along the edge of his jaw, he placed his left hand onto her back and started to stroke her spine with the tip of his fingernails. Willingly teasing her when he came to a stop at the seam of her shirt, only to be moving up again without having touched her actual skin. Combined with the tightened grip on her bottom, it made her gasp in pure pleasure.

He knew, when looking at his usual standards and beliefs in such regards, that he was enjoying this far more than he should have. Generally, Nami deserved something better, something exclusive and something more private than this. But the sensation was just too great. His mind was spinning due to her touches, her soft lips sucking on the skin of his neck and due to the numbness the alcohol had given him. He didn't even care about his surroundings any more when he felt he her tongue hungrily licking at his Adam's apple.

Ignoring the noises someone (and he didn't even care who) made nearby, he just left his eyes closed and continued to savour the moment between him and the orange-haired girl he had wanted to touch for so long. It was right at that second, Nami manoeuvred their bodies back onto the wall, joining their lips once more and pressed herself as close as possible against Sanji. Her hands were all over him, exploring his hip bones, his thighs and his lumbar. Almost like a hungry, desperate way to signalise he should do the same.


End file.
